Querido Kanato-Kun
by Monica Barcenas
Summary: 'Sólo debes temerme Yui-San...' y después me besó.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría, queda estrictamente prohibido tomarla / robarla. Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rejet y al creador de la obra.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

Cuando se tiene una pesadilla, lo más sencillo es cerrar los ojos y despertar, pero, ¿qué hacer cuando le temes a tu realidad?

He pasado mucho tiempo al lado de la familia Sakamaki; mi cabeza ha sido un lío de emociones desde que les conozco.

Para empezar, Shuu-San, pasa todo el día durmiendo, casi siempre debo hacer todo por él, es bastante descuidado. Pareciera que la vida le da igual.

Reiji-San es el segundo hijo, una persona muy seria, educada, y culta, sin embargo, el odio y dolor que expresa con sus gestos y palabras quema.

Ayato-Kun, el menor de los trillizos, es bastante molesto a veces, sé que le quiero mucho, y realmente me encantaría que pudiésemos ser amigos.

Subaru-Kun, a pesar de parecer tan malo y distante, su corazón necesita de ese calor que le fue arrebatado antes.

Raito-Kun, un verdadero pervertido, su voz siempre da la impresión de que es alegre y juguetón, aún así, sus ojos reflejan la tristeza de un corazón roto, quizá no somos tan diferentes en ello.

Por último, quien me ha hecho perder la cordura, Kanato-Kun, el mayor de los trillizos, su alma de niño, su hermoso canto, su inocencia; incluso podría ser enfermo el que ame su risa, y sus extrañas manías. No puedo decirlo, porque el temor de que su corazón no me deseé igual que el mío a él, llena mis entrañas y me hace temblar.


	2. Lindura al cubo

Disclaimer: Esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría, queda estrictamente prohibido tomarla / robarla. Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rejet y al creador de la obra.

* * *

¿Qué era una mañana común antes?, no lo recuerdo, ahora lo normal es, despertar rodeada por Ayato-Kun, Raito-Kun, y por supuesto, Kanato-Kun.

Una situación bastante extraña es el que los dos primeros parescan mejores amigos, mientras el tercero parece apartado y perdido en sus pensamientos. Siempre aislado, dolido, desequilibrado mentalmente.

— ¿Kanato-Kun, estás bien?— pregunto alarmada cuando comienza a llorar en el instante en que los primeros se han ido.

—Yui-San, ¿sabes?, ellos acaparaban la atención de mi madre, tuve que buscar una manera para que me notase, fu fu, yo... me hería, y lograba que se preocupara aunque fuese un poco.— Mi corazón se acelera, deseo librarle de esta oscuridad.

Escuchar sólo un poco me quiebra el alma, una madre no puede ser egoísta, debe amar a sus hijos por igual.

Sus pupilas se oscurecen, en ese estado me aterra, nunca sé de qué será capaz, ni si me hará daño o sentiré el dolor de un beso dulce sin emociones reales, sin mayor ambición que mi sangre, sólo un alimento insignificante.

— ... Pero,— continúa — ahora tengo a Yui-San, ¿cierto?, y Yui-San prefiere mis colmillos, el placer y el dolor que le doy con ellos; Yui-San me prefiere a mí — sus brazos me rodean, no puedo negar que le prefiero, aún así, se equivoca, lo amo por él, no hay una razón concreta. — ¿No respondes Yui-San?

— Yo...

— ¡¿Acaso no me amas?!, ¡¿también tú prefieres a esos malditos?!... Agh... tú... ¡Me perteneces!, ¡¿escuchas?!— Mi garganta es apresada, no puedo respirar y mucho menos quejarme.

Contengo mis lágrimas, porque fuera de hacerme feliz es como sal en la herida, lo siento sobre mí, mientras recorre lentamente mi cuello y suspira pierdo mi sentido del juicio, me encuentro perdida en sus caricias, en sus dientes aferrándose a mi hombro, sus manos me desnudan, y sus ojos oscurecidos observan mi alma.

— Hey— llaman desde la puerta— , Reiji los está buscando para cenar... Kanato, suéltale — Shuu-San le observa con fastidio, y sé que por la noche irá a buscarme para exigir una explicación como un niño pequeño.

— Yui-San, pronto continuaremos con esto fu fu — sus labios se curvan con amabilidad y pureza, algo impropio de Kanato-Kun, y desaparece.

— Vístete.

La mirada de rencor de Shuu-San es como si yo le hubiese engañado, no sé si es debido a mí, o si simplemente le han despertado con ruido exagerado, reacciono pronto, y cuando intento tomar mis prendas del suelo, sus labios se unen con los mios.

— Los humanos son débiles a la pasión, prometo que el primero seré yo—. Mis mejillas arden mientras él comienza a vestirme con el cuidado que se le da al tesoro más frágil.

Todos son tan diferentes, al igual que los Mukami, el tiempo que viví con ellos fue muy pacífico, casi no escuchaba discuciones, y parecían quererse.

Hoy tenemos como visita a dicha familia.

Ruki-Kun es una persona inteligente, y de buen corazón, aunque supongo que no tolera a los ignorantes.

Yuma-Kun es bastante divertido, me recuerda un poco a Ayato-Kun y a Subaru-Kun.

Kou-Kun es un famoso idol, sus bromas y acciones son parecidas a las de Raito-Kun, pero mucho más leves.

Por último Azusa-Kun, parece disfrutar del dolor, de algo poco sano llamado masoquismo, él dice que somos parecidos, y ciertamente no es tan extraño, ya que, a pesar del daño que me cause aquel a quien amo, no soy capaz de abandonarle.

'Todo cambiará Eva...' escucho en el viento, aunque nadie más parece notarlo. Estoy sola, intentando sobrevivir a mi destino, ¿no es cierto?

* * *

 _Estoy muy agradecida con vosotros, en verdad Shuu y Kanato son mis favoritos, así que os deseo transmitir todo este cariño a vuestros corazones. Cualquier aclaración no dudéis en contactarme. Besos._

 _Mónica Bárcenas_


	3. Traidora

Disclaimer: Esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría, queda estrictamente prohibido tomarla / robarla. Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rejet y al creador de la obra.

* * *

— Hn, hmm, mujer pervertida, ¿lo estás deseando cierto?

— Shuu-San, basta, no...— Me escucha, entonces gruñe molesto.

— ¿Qué?, hm, ¿Kanato puede y yo no?

"Prometo que el primero seré yo", realmente no pensé que intentaría con tanto empeño algo como eso, no debo ceder, no quiero ceder, mi corazón ya tiene un dueño; me destrozaría que Kanato-Kun me odie, más de lo que siento que ya hace.

Imagino su mirada penetrante, su voz llamándone traidora, no podría soportarlo.

Estoy aterrada, esto no es amor, es sólo un deseo vano que Shuu-San y yo experimentamos el uno por el otro, no somos más que un hombre y una mujer en busca de placer de una manera muy estúpida.

— ¿No es así?, tú le dejarás meterse entre tus piernas por esa tontería a la que llamas amor, ah, pero que pervertida.

— ¡Shuu-San!, no es de esa manera.

— Calla, ¿por qué no me das un poco de amor también?

Miente cuando dice que su piel es fría, porque puedo sentir su boca en mi cuello, es un calor que me ínsita a las lágrimas, me duele, su alma está tan hecha añicos que puedo sentir que cada pedazo me corta; está solo, se siente culpable, lo sé.

Aún no comprendo cómo es que el niño que vi en aquello que parecía ser un sueño cambió; sus ojos brillaban tanto en ese entonces; me pregunto quién fue el amigo de Shuu-San que le dio tanta alegría, "Edgar".

Es tan pálido, sus manos tan suaves, sus brazos fuertes, aún así no cambiaría la sonrisa, el cantar, la mirada, y mucho menos el cariño - que sé es falso - de Kanato-Kun por ello.

Muerdo mis labios cuando besa mis pechos y succiona mis pezones. "Que se detenga" ruego a dios, no quiero ser presa de una locura.

Nunca experimenté tal cosa, sin embargo, no es con Shuu-San con quien habría querido esto, basta, no perderé la cordura por alguien que no amo, no traicionaré a Kanato-Kun.

— Estás temblando, ¿tienes miedo?; lloras, ¿tanto le amas?— Asiento. Él es mi persona especial, daría mi vida por salvar la suya.— ¿Duele?; no parece más que un demente.

— Puede amar.

— ¿Estás segura de ello?

— Cuando Azusa-Kun quemó a Teddy, su corazón parecía romperse en verdad, sé que puede sentir... pero...

— No sabes si podría amarte. Ah, que cansado. ¿No puedes olvidarlo y ya está?

Niego, soy suya, en cuerpo y alma, en este mundo y en todos los existentes. Me posiciona sobre él, y termino recostada en su pecho, que sube y baja recuperándose de la excitación que ha apaciguado.

— No te tomaré si no lo deseas; en algún momento lo harás, estaré ahí para ello; si te atreves a confesarle tus sentimientos a Kanato, y sucede algo malo, te consolaré aunque sea un fastidio.

— Shuu-San...

— No creas que es por ser una buena persona, sino porque también obtendré algo para mí.

Quisiera amarle, él es dulce, negará ser amable, pero es una persona que oculta su cariño, un vampiro con sentimientos humanos.

— Yui-San... — Entonces mi mundo se desploma.

* * *

 _Uff, no había tenido un momento para escribir esta historia sobre nuestros amados vampiros, mis disculpas, pero los exámenes finales me consumían, ahora estoy de vacaciones y podré escribir más para vosotros. Gracias por vuestros reviews, les amo._

 _Con amor: Mónica Bárcenas._


	4. Por

_Disclaimer: Esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría, queda estrictamente prohibido tomarla/robarla. Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rejet y al creador de la obra._

* * *

Las náuseas salieron a flote, perdí el equilibrio, ya nada importaba, si me había visto en ese momento con su hermano sabía que era mi fin. Pagaré por mi error, esto me hará más daño a mí que a nadie.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, no podía verle a la cara. Ha sido el primer instante en toda mi vida en que he experimentado el verdadero dolor. Eso que te causa un nudo en la garganta, un hueco en el corazón, lágrimas de amargura, y sobre todo frío en el alma, similar a la tristeza, pero una causa de ella.

— Yui-San, cubre tu cuerpo, ahora. — Lanza mi blusa directo a mi rostro.

— Kanato-Kun, yo...— Intento no llorar más.

— ¡No me dirijas la palabra!, ¡cumple lo que ordeno!— Asiento, esto me romperá, y lo sé, Shuu-San me observa serio. Tiene rencor en su interior.

— Kanato, déjale.

Su actitud calmada, de cansancio sin fin parece dispersa por completo, no logra ocultar la molestia en sus expresiones.

Estoy convencida de que esto no debió suceder, terminará mal, estoy segura de ello. Mi corazón tiene un mal presentimiento.

—¡¿Me intentas hablar?!, ¡deja de acercarte a mi mujer!, ¡ella es mía!

— Hn, ¿tu mujer?, no puedes ni siquiera mantenerle cerca porque comienzas a enloquecer.

Kanato-Kun chasquea la lengua con molestia, por dios, que no me odie, que no cometa una vileza con Shuu-San. Le veo reír histérico, mientras se acerca lentamente a su hermano mayor, su mirar refleja la muerte, la venganza, esa sed de sangre que nunca antes vi en él; ahora temo, aunque no resulte extraño, mis dientes castañean, no puedo dejarle perderse por completo; ¿qué podría hacer yo sola?

En sus manos comienza a surgir una llama, y los ojos de Shuu-San se abren exageradamente, podría ser que, ¿le tema al fuego?

— ¿Te gusta Yui-San?, ¿te gustaría ver como mato a mi hermano?, Yui-San sólo es mía, pero debo eliminar los obstáculos, ¿cierto?— Camina hacía él lentamente; su rostro de terror me causa infinita desesperación.

— ¡No!, ¡detente Kanato-Kun! — Me interpongo, las llamas impactan contra mí, arde, y luego se disuelven.

— ¡Yui-San!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!, ¡Yui-San!

Finalmente no puedo más, no podré salvarle, su voz está distante, un poco más, sólo quiero escuchar su voz una vez más.

— Quédate—. No es mi decisión.

Cierro mis ojos, ¿volveré a verle?, hay un líquido sobre mi pecho, y unos cabellos lilas frotándose contra mi barbilla, sus manos no son tan frías, es una pena que no les sentiré de nuevo. Perdón. Perdón por no decirlo, no quiero saber que realmente no importo para ti, lo siento, por no salvarte de la soledad, por ser cobarde, por abandonarte en la oscuridad, por ser incapaz de hacerte feliz, por hacerte llorar, por no lograr que sintieras lo que yo por ti, por todo; te amo, nunca lo sabrás, mi querido Kanato-Kun.

* * *

 _Ya se acerca la navidad, y antes el cumpleaños del famoso Ciel Phantomhive, espero que os estéis divirtiendo un montón en compañía de vuestras familias, les deseo felicidad, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias._

 _Cariños: Mónica Bárcenas._


	5. Requiescat In Pace

Disclaimer: Esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría, queda estrictamente prohibido tomarla/robarla. Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rejet y al creador/creadores de la obra.

 ** _Requiescat In Peace_**

— Espero que pagues por su muerte, Eva era la salvación de un mundo, y simplemente fue asesinada por ti y tu falta de cordura.

Kanato no habló, no diría ni una sola palabra, no importaba si Mukami Ruki le odiaba, porque él le odiaba más, la opinión de los otros también estaba de más, en cuanto ellos enterrasen el cuerpo de su "preciada Yui", él se marcharía a su habitación, sin escuchar las reclamaciones, ni las consecuencias de haber asesinado a la humana.

— Eva… debió querer… a Shuu-San... para… sacrificarse así… ¿ne, Kanato-Kun?—. Estúpido Azusa, no se daba cuenta de que sólo era una humana intentando hacer lo correcto para ella, no había otro amor para Yui, que no fuese Kanato.

— Al menos tenemos una inútil menos en casa—. Reiji, quien comentaba eso, realmente estaba hecho añicos por dentro, no lo admitiría, nunca, puesto que una humana no vale el aprecio o amor de un vampiro, ella fue una simple idiota que supo ganarse su corazón, y su muerte fue la desaparición de un trozo del Sakamaki.

Con la muerte de la chica, el plan que llevaría a la construcción de un nuevo mundo se convertiría en un fracaso total.

"Quizá el alma de Yui nunca tendría descanso", pensó Ayato, esa pequeña mortal le dejó en herencia sus creencias; le echaría de menos, a su amiga, su humana más preciada.  
— Requiem aeternam dona eius—. Susurró dolido.

El trillizo menor, miraba a Kanato, quien fuere la persona que estaba enamorada de Yui, él no tenía expresión alguna, parecía que todo le diese igual, lo que le hizo preguntarse, cuánto dolor estaría conteniendo.

Nada, Kanato no tenía dolor alguno, no estaba ocultando absolutamente nada, respecto a sus emociones, quería que esa falsedad acabara, para huir, sus hermanos y los Mukamis eran unos estúpidos. Su padre, no se había presentado, seguramente estaría en busca de una nueva presa para ellos, y obviamente él no se salvaría del castigo por asesinar a la chica Komori, no tenía ganas de pensar en ello, por ahora, ya vería el modo de librarse.

* * *

El trillizo mayor pudo jurar que vio al maldito Shuu con lágrimas en sus mejillas, y su sangre comenzó a hervir, lo odiaba, más de lo que detestaba la comida amarga, y el café, se merecía la muerte por tocar a su mujer e intentar separarles, aunque Yui también tenía merecida su muerte, por dejar que Shuu se le acercarse.

Tomó nota mental, la próxima vez que intentase matar a uno de sus hermanos, lo haría lejos de Yui la santa protectora de vampiros indefensos.

Shuu, miraba el ataúd de Yui, sintiéndose ¿culpable?, Un vampiro que se siente culpable, "Patético", susurró para sí mientras sus llanto intentaba salir a flote. Shuu, había perdido ya a Edgar, y nuevamente la maldición se repetía, ahora con Yui, la mujer, que quisiera o no admitirlo, le gustaba, le fascinaba más que la cama y el bistec, o que el violín y el mp3.

Después del entierro, y lo que restó del día, el Sakamaki mayor no pudo dormir, prefería no cerrar los ojos, porque en cada pestañeo, estaba ella, y cuando creía que podría dormir, una pesadilla, le despertaba. Se volvería loco, ni siquiera tenía ganas de beber sangre, en ese instante le daba asco por completo, se sentía como un mortal, con ese dolor en el pecho, que crecía, y el nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba pasar saliva; deseó morir, una y otra vez, ocupar el lugar de esa mujer, su existencia no tenía sentido, nuevamente, sus ojos ardían, y sus mejillas estaban completamente húmedas, nunca se había sentido de tal manera, ni con la muerte de su mejor amigo, aunque las situaciones se le asemejaban por una sola cosa, el fuego, su eterna debilidad; Shuu, se pensó el saltar del balcón del último piso, aunque sabía que no le haría nada en realidad, quería pagar con dolor el seguir vivo, de ese modo comprendió que no era un masoquista como el menor de los Mukamis, sino un sádico con el corazón roto, si se podía decir que tenía uno.

Todo era silencioso, aún podía escuchar la respiración de Yui, como si estuviese viva, ese sonido le acompañaría por siempre, a donde fuese, incluso si decidía robarle a Reiji algún veneno que fuese tan potente como para matar a un vampiro.

* * *

— Dime que fuiste tú en un intento de calmar tu pequeña pizca de humanidad, el que robó mis tranquilizantes del laboratorio…— Reiji cruza los brazos, mientras el rubio, con un ojo medio abierto le mira.

—Hmm, ¿de qué estás hablando?,¿qué tranquilizantes?

— No sabes nada, ¿no?, debí suponerlo, ¿intentas pasarte de listo?

— Yo no tomé nada, no necesito algo como eso, ella no significaba nada para mí, como para sentirme mal.

— Oya, oya, por supuesto, yo jamás he dicho nada.

Reiji miró la habitación, pero no había rastros, ni de los típicos envases de cristal que utilizaba, ni un mísero olor a medicina, ya que no sólo su tranquilizante era tan fuerte que mantendría a un vampiro dormido por dos días enteros, sino que desprendía un olor tan fuerte, que incluso a él le sería difícil de ocultar.

* * *

Nota de autor:

 ** _Oh dios, no puedo creer que llevase tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí xDDDD , lo siento mucho, pero escribí esto con todo el amor del mundo, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, un abrazo, y en cuanto el semestre me lo permita, volveré con más, espero no morir antes xDDDDD._**

 ** _Mónica Bárcenas, absolutamete ojerosa y adicta al café escritora de Fanfics_**


End file.
